


Your Home

by dreamydami



Category: Chase Me - Dreamcatcher (Music Video), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dami just mentioned - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydami/pseuds/dreamydami
Summary: "Yoohyeon is the sun in your life, the bright, strong force that helps you keep going. But she is also a bed of stars, giving you the calm every night and letting you know that it's okay to rest for a while."





	Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is not, in any way, connected to JiU x Dami's My House HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> So yeah I made it into a full fic (from the drabble on my twt) because I felt like it needed justice. Just a short cute read, but hope you like it!
> 
> -x-
> 
> I'm on twt @crajee4jenyer and you can also send me hate or love at https://curiouscat.me/crajee4jenyer
> 
> Cheers! :)

She looks at you with earnest eyes, her lips puckered up, waiting for you to put her actions into words. You retract and duck your head, as if trying to dodge her piercing gaze laced with her inviting smile.

"Whaaaaat? What's wrong?" She asks with a pout but her eyes still brimful of sunshine.

You shake your head and let off a subtle smile, one hinting of nerves and fear. You run your hand through the bump on your right pocket and a spark of electricity bites through your skin. You get startled and your face paints a thousand words.

"You okay, hon?"

Yoohyeon asks, her hands cupping yours because she saw how your hand jolted up and is suddenly worried if you're having one of those random panic attack episodes again.

"It'll be fine, hon. Tell me what triggered you."

"N-nothing. I'm just hungry, that's all."

She pinches your cheek, telling you how cute you are and randomly spewing stories of how she remembers how you first met -- she was waiting for her bestfriend Yoobin to come pick her up outside the restaurant she just had the worst date in when it suddenly rained. She had no umbrella, coat, _nothing_. But you arrived perfectly on time like the bells when Big Ben strikes 12, walking out the door after you broke up with your girlfriend of 9 years. A golf umbrella in one hand as you were waiting for the valet to bring you your car, and a chance to make another woman happy in the other (hand) with just how you shelter her from the rain. She giggled softly and looked at you with unblinking eyes, the beautiful creases in her face making her even more stunning. She thanked you and you helped her wait for her bestfriend until a black Range Rover pulls over the entrance of the restaurant. And the rest is history.

You've been parked for a while and you are nestled comfortably inside your convertible car. A sweet, strong breeze starts blowing between you and Yoohyeon, the wind brushing her hair making it appear disheveled, but she's still gorgeous with her imperfections. She was secretly admiring the view you brought her to - on the upper side of the city where you can see the lights come to life like a live orchestra with instruments reverberating inside a concert hall. You look at her intently, focusing on the lines on her face that she makes whenever she closes her eyes to take in the cold air. She breathes out loudly and faces you, catching you starting at her lovingly.

"Am I pretty?"

_Is she pretty?!?! Is she out of her mind?!?!? What even is this question?!?!_

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on."

And she is. You have never seen a beauty so ethereal that would keep you on your toes ever since you saw her face. 

Yoohyeon's twinkling eyes turn to a smile as she forms a shade of bright crimson on her cheeks, painting her face with vivid emotions of happiness and flattery.

"I love you, Yoohyeon."

"I love you too."

"Do you wanna eat now?"

"Please, I thought you'd never ask!"

You reach out to the back seat, your upper limb trying to search for the picnic basket you so carefully prepared for the clueless Yoohyeon. You breathe in before you touch the basket's handle and go back to your seat, breathing out the air you tried to keep in. 

"Hon, really, what's bothering you?"

"N-nothing, I told you. Let's just eat."

You gave the basket to Yoohyeon, signaling her to open it herself. She looks up to you for a split-second before noticing that she's kind of frowning herself, maybe irritated that you do look troubled yet you're hiding it from her. She hates it when you keep secrets, because you always tell each other everything. And you've always had, except for this day.

She opens the lid of the basket slowly and then hastily when the whiff of fried chicken catches her senses. Her brows are furrowed, suddenly wondering why you're looking up at the sky instead of digging into the food you have prepared.

"I thought you were hungry?"

And you are. Just that you are overpowered with fear of every possibility for tonight.

"I-it's fine... I'm just admiring the stars. And how they look like the fairy lights against the black wall in that restaurant we had our first dinner at as an official couple. Do you remember that night? I ordered pumpkin soup for starters and..."

Your voice fades into the dark night as your spine started getting chills, her faint sobbing echoing into your ears and then deeply into your soul. You continue staring into the darkness as you listen to her rustle through papers that she probably found inside the food basket while scurrying to find her second piece of fried chicken (she told you she wanted pizza but you couldn't make a home-made pizza for her because you were too busy planning for this night). Your ears start to hear more things, your eardrums starting to grow sensitive with every sniff Yoohyeon makes.

You run your hand at the bump on your pocket again and your hands shake, harder than earlier. Your heart starts jumping loudly, your ribs about to break as you hear your heartbeat through your throat and feel your pulse in your head. Maybe you're blushing, maybe you're not, but you keep your head down so she doesn't see any expression that might betray you before you face her.

You reach deep into your pocket and feel the touch of velvet at your fingertips. As your skin brushes through what you've been hiding the whole night, you face her and see crystals flowing down her cheeks. She was heaving and her breathing hitches, her clean hand grazing her soft cheeks to wipe her tears. She was still munching a bit from her last bite and she tries to chew as much as she could before she swallows in one go. You hand her the tissue that's at the side of the basket -- because you're always prepared like that and you know her tendency to be messy and clumsy. She laughs a bit through the tears and your heart warms as you see her face brighten up with her ivories.

You stop your breath and collect your senses, calming your nerves so your hands wouldn't shake as you take out what's in your pocket. She cries even harder now covering her whole face and her muffled voice is a mixture of crying and laughing. You now let go of your breath, slowly trying to slip words from your mouth as she fans her face with her hands. You look at her with eyes shining under the sky, bright with the stars that illuminate the night.

"Kim Yoohyeon... Would you spend every waking day with me?" You pop out the words as you pop out the small red box with a beautiful white gold ring and a Radiant-cut diamond on top.

She starts wailing and your heart clenches -- _Will she say no? Will she need time to think about it? Was it too early for me to ask?_ You start to worry and anxiety hits your head. You try to stay out of that head space when she suddenly holds your hand. She guides them to cup her face, disregarding the basket full of friend chicken to the floor of your car. She moves closer to your face as she puckers up, and finally brushing her warm lips on yours. She starts crying again as your lips are pressed against each other, the kiss you're sharing tasting sweet and homey -- exactly what Yoohyeon is to you. She's the sweetness among all the bitterness you have experienced through your life and the home that you always end up running to every night and day. 

She pulls away, still holding your hand as she squeezes your palms.

"Yes, I would. And I would stay up with you even in your most sleepless nights."

You start crying endlessly and your heart drums right through your chest, as if trying to catch a certain unending beat. The ring fits perfectly in her finger and you both stare at it, amazed at how the diamond sparkles in front of your eyes -- just like how your eyes now shine with happiness since meeting the sunshine of your life.

Yoohyeon is the sun in your life, the bright, strong force that helps you keep going. But she is also a bed of stars, giving you the calm every night and letting you know that it's okay to rest for a while. You still have tomorrow to push for, and tomorrow is a new day that you will be spending with Yoohyeon -- now for the rest of your life. And life has never been sweeter than having your home in your heart.

"I love you. I can't believe you've been writing poems for each month that we've been together. I thought you weren't into those anniversary things?!? And you made me cry a lot, so I hate you."

"Well, I still am not into those stuff. But I make sure to write anything that comes to my mind that's about you. Also no, you don't hate me."

"Nah, I don't. Listen... I feel so lucky, being loved by you. Thank you."

"As I do, Yooh. As I do. And thank you, too."

"But you know who's unlucky right now? Your cats. They are probably starving by now. We should go. Home."

"Ey, I left them a lot of food okay... And can't we just stay here for a little longer? Cause I finally feel like I'm right where I need to be."

"Which is?"

"Here. Right by your side. You make me calm and rested whenever and wherever I am with you, because you are home."

And she is. Yoohyeon is your home. She has always been and always will be.


End file.
